charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Malice in Wonderland
Malice in Wonderland is the 158th episode of Charmed. Plot The Charmed Ones are still in hiding and the demon Haas suspects that they are alive. He and another demon, Black Heart, are luring teenagers into an Alice-in-Wonderland world, to try to lure the sisters out. The missing teenagers are later found blankly babbling lines related to the fairy tale, which according to several scenes has been reported on the news. Billie gets word of the disappearances and prepares to go after the demons. Paige gets pulled over for running a stop sign. The policewoman gets word of one of the missing teenagers found and Paige is spared getting a ticket. After a brief conversation with the policewoman, she decides she wants to become a cop herself. Black Heart lures a young man, Alastair, into an alley. He steps near a hole and is drawn into it. He finds himself trapped in a dark tunnel and surrounded by Black Heart and Haas. Billie arrives, but the demon has got away. Paige goes to the police department but the recruitment officer is skeptical, thinking Paige doesn't have the stamina to do the job. She flips him over and now he's convinced. However, in her first day at the academy, she hears Billie's "jingle" and leaves. Billie is fighting with Black Heart and Paige orbs in. Black Heart escapes and Billie blames Paige. They fight, but are evenly matched. Paige knocks off Billie's black wig and Billie leaves. Paige then finds an innocent whom Black Heart had been after. Haas suspects Paige is the one who chased Black Heart away. Paige scries using Billie's wig. She orbs to Billie's room and talks to her. Paige wants to know what Billie knows about the disappearances. Billie says she is self-taught and tells Paige about the Alice-like names, and about how she scries for demons using a GPS unit and a computer. The newspaper hires "Julie Bennet" to replace Phoebe, not knowing that she is in fact Phoebe. Phoebe's latest beau, Dex Lawson, had suggested it. Billie enters the tunnel, but Haas and Black Heart catch her and send her into the Alice-in-Wonderland world. She hears voices and sees bizarre and frightening images all around her. She finds herself in a courtroom and Haas and Black Heart menace her -- but then Black Heart catches fire and explodes. Haas now knows the Charmed Ones are alive, but the sisters throw potions and vanquish him. Billie joins forces with the Charmed Ones, offering to fight some of the demons in return for training. Paige has changed her mind about being a cop, but has connected with a cop she met in the academy. Episode Stills 802-03.jpg 802-02.jpg 802-01.jpg 802x04.jpg Powers :Haas / Telekinesis / Magic School Doors / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :Black Heart / Shredding / Herself / Alley :"Black Heart" / Shapeshifting / Human Form / Alley :Black Heart / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Black Heart / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Black Heart / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Black Heart / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Black Heart / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Paige / Orbing / Herself / Alley :Black Heart / Shredding / Herself / Alley :Paige / Orbing / Herself / Alley :Paige / Orbing / Herself / Alley :Billie / Telekinesis / Athame / Alley :Paige / Telekinetic Orbing / Chair / Billie's Dorm :Paige / Orbing / Herself / Billie's Dorm :Haas / Telekinesis / Billie / Sewer :Haas / Shimmering / Himself / Wonderland Spells *Paige scries for Billie using her wig. *Billie scries for Black Heart. Potions *Power of Three potion to vanquish Haas. Evil Vanquished #Black Heart vanquished by a potion. #The Charmed Ones throw a potion at Haas. Innocents Saved #Billie saves one of the "Alice" girls. #The Charmed Ones save Billie. Innocents Hurt # Allison # Alisha # Alex # Alastair # Alexis # Alice Robbins * These innocents only lost their minds, not their lives. Their minds were probably restored after the vanquishing of Haas and Black Heart. Notes * We learn that Phoebe is a fan of Sex and the City. This serves as the source of many SatC references, as well as Phoebe narrating every new scene in this episode in the style of SatC character Carrie Bradshaw. * Curiosly Jason Lewis appeared several times in Sex and the City ''as Smith, one of Samantha's boyfriend. * The closing sequence shows Phoebe writing and reading her column, describing the impact of "signs" on Paige's, Piper's, and her life, which in her case, brought her "back to where you started from", in the exact same way Carrie Bradshaw ends the finale episode of Sex and the city, where she describe the impact of relationships on her friends and on her, and where she ends up also "where she started". * The recruitment officer that Paige dates in the end is the same actor who played Prue's boyfriend Alan in the episode She's a Man, Baby, a Man!. * The title of the episode is a reference to the animated film ''Alice in Wonderland (1951) or (2010). Glitches * After the family meeting, Paige goes upstairs but her mirror reflection is her true reflection and not her invented identity as its supposed to be. * When Paige describes demons and demon fighting, she says that it is "Deadly Real" and Billie says that you can't use an adverb with a noun, but Real is an adjective, which can be described by an adverb. thumb|300px|right|Malice in Wonderland WB Trailer International Titles *Spanish: Malicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 802 Category:Season 8